


You Dirty Hacker

by PickledSproutes



Category: Alternate Universe/Multiverse, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad English, Bad Smut, Bad Writing, Both parties are dom, Classic has more magic, Hacker ending, Has smut, Heats maybe, I need help, I update almost never, Kinks, Lots kinks, Lots of maybes, M/M, Magic dongs, Magic vagenes, Maybe - Freeform, Maybe theories, Papyrus - Freeform, Probs lots kinks, Smart Sanes, Thank ye, Thanks, and stuff, code, maybe art, might delete later, thank you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickledSproutes/pseuds/PickledSproutes
Summary: Code.That's all this game is to us.We're the ones pulling the strings.But, what about if Sans knew it was all code. Could he manipulate the timeline? Pass through other series of code?What aD I R T YL I T T L EH A C K E R. . . . . . . . . . .Please note that this is made from an inexperienced writer.





	1. SkeleDaddle the MainFrame

**Author's Note:**

> Uh....Yeah. Cool. UnderFell will be introduced later probs. Thanks. Golly Gee.

Hacking or coding. The skill of being able to harm or create programs.  
.  
.  
.  
Frisk the Fallen Child. The Determined child. The one controlled by strings. The puppet. 

Sans, the one barely on the receiving end of things. The Judge, a title appointed to one of the most powerful in the Underground. But, isn't he a sinner too? He lies, lies to everyone, to you, to Papyrus. But...It's all just a flux, he can do much better. So how's about we greet some new pals?

\- x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x -

"You D I R T Y L I T T L E H A C K E R," Another day another dollar. This timeline was boring, he was content with just his brother being happy but....it gets boring. Reliving everyday, acting like its fine when it's not. He wanted something new, something exciting.  
He knew this was a game but he didn't know how far he could go within the code. Only certain parts were expendable, like the child's name, their items, and their actions. There was places he could go that the child couldn't.

Actions were limited, all due to code. So, how far could he push that? He knew that he could manipulate the code due to him having access to shortcuts and time space. If he could somehow manipulate it enough he could gain access to other games, other timelines, other worlds. He could save his brother, save his friends, maybe even save G A S T E R. It wouldn't be much of a loss it he couldn't do it. Just had to tweek somethings.

\- x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x -

It was done.  
All his work.  
Progress.  
Manifested into him.  
He could jump the timelines.  
Open the code.  
Pass through the code.  
And  
.  
.  
.  
S A V E  
E V E R Y O N E.

Just one problem. He didn't quite know how to choose which timeline. It was all chance. He knew his universe's code sequence, so if it got to bad he could always go back. He just had to make sure that he had enough magic to shortcut back.

After checking his magic reserves and inventory he finally stepped into a new world.

 

Snow,  
Stained red and gray  
From what?  
He wanted to give himseld the benefit of the doubt  
But he knew what it was.  
Still,  
He wanted to continue,  
It was his first timeline afterall.  
So, How's about we greet some new pals?


	2. A New World.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is in a new world. No resets or saves apply to him so no mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not updating, I got a new volume of a book that I really wanted to read so that kept me busy. I also got reallllllllly lazy because I'm a lazy fuck. And Sorry fer short chapters, I'm too lazy to make long chapters. Might need to remind me to make it longer if it happens to bother you.   
> Sorry. ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌

A New World. At least to him it was new, more so a nightmare. Everything looked twisted and wrong. Red skies, dark trees, dust and snow mixed together. Although it looked wrong it still looked like his world. So he was willing to give it a shot, he just had to be extra careful.

Carefully treading through the snow Sans found a sentry station. HIS sentry station. Inside was another skeleton, presumably him from this universe. If the outside looked this fucked up then the people from this universe would be too. He decided not to wake the skeleton, he may have a lot of magic but he'd rather not stir up any trouble.

So he just decided to keep walking. Then a thought passed through him. If this was basically his timeline then, could he...could he use his shortcuts here too? In retrospect he should be able too. Universes have the same code, just slight altercations. He decided to give it a shot. If his theory was wrong then he should be teleported back to his universe. There was a lot of holes but it was worth a shot.

After gathering some minor concentration, to make sure he's correct, he finally had enough to shortcut. There was a problem though. If he failed then not only would he lose this timelines code, he would also notify the other monsters. Failed shortcuts create surges of magical energy that are made of pure energy. It would disturb other beings which would notify them. So he had to be real careful. With that being said, it was time to fucking party.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The party went well. No failed shortcuts or notified monsters. Which meant no hiding or running. 

He teleported to his secret room. It was locked but he had the key. The Sans from this universe shouldn't be going into it anytime soon so it could become his secret hideout if he had nowhere to go. He opened it up and sat down on the floor after locking it. 

He still had a few hours until he had to return home and until then he needed to figure out this timelines code. Maybe he could ask the Sans for help. He shouldn't freak out and if it turned for worse he could simply leave. Leaving would be a last resort though.


End file.
